1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an FAQ search engine for acquiring FAQ data information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of conventional search methods, there is a search method which can provide information to be acquired even when a search object has not been known. In this search method, other than an index page of a book, there exists an index page in which terms relevant to the search object useful in the search are described. Even when a user does not know an indispensable term in the search, as far as the user knows a notable term relevant to this term, the user performs the search by finding out a search term from the index page which is separately prepared using this term as a key (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-71663, and U.S. Patent No. 2003/0050908).
However, in this search method, when the notable term relevant to the term indispensable to the search has not been known, the search object has not been able to be selected, so that there has been a problem of difficulty in acquiring information to be needed.